Like You Do
by Fidomom
Summary: A Super Junior pairing fic. If Siwon only knew what Heechul hasn't told him. Yaoi Sichul. More reader advisories inside.


Warnings: coarse language, non-explicit M/M sex, sexual references, dubious consent sex, angst

Disclaimer: This work of fiction is only loosely based on real people as I imagine they could be. I am not affiliated with Super Junior. I do not personally know Choi Siwon or Kim Heechul. I will make no financial gain from publishing this work of fiction.

Like You Do by Fidomom

"Should I be flattered and grateful for your sudden attention, Heechul hyung?"

"Of course you should, Siwonnie! Always! Why are you like this?"

"Hyung just confuses my emotions. One day hyung says 'get away get away' and another day hyung wants constant skinship. I don't mind waiting for you to initiate but you get bitchy if I go too long without offering skinship. Hyung confuses me. I can't read your mind. You don't tell me most of the time and so I don't know what you want from me one minute to the next. If I make a guess and it's wrong you stay angry for a long time. Many times you told me I'm low on your list of people you like but now here you are yet again, demanding skinship from me. Why doesn't hyung go get skinship from a dongsaeng he actually does like? I don't understand how you think."

"I didn't say I don't like you. You're too sensitive Siwonnie. Don't you like me?"

"Saranghaeyeo, hyung, you know that, but no, sometimes I really don't like you very much, at all."

"So then, tell me the same like I tell you. Tell me to go away, then."

"I'm not made of stupid. You have too long a memory and you don't forgive."

"So you do want me to go away, you just don't want me to get mad."

"I'm still not made of stupid. Can we just sleep now?"

"No. I'm horny now. So are you."

"We'll both get over it, hyung, if we just go to sleep."

"I don't want you to get over it and I have no intention of getting over it without your help. Fuck me, Siwonnie."

"Will you let me sleep then?"

"No. After you fuck me I want a nice, long, slow, mind-blowing blow job."

"Why me, hyung?"

"None of your business, my poor, pitiful, least favorite dongsaeng."

"So it's like that, then. Did you bring the lube, hyung?"

"Of course. Kiss me."

"Why, if you're already in that kind of mood?"

"That doesn't matter. Use your tongue for something better than being insolent and just kiss me."

The younger man obeyed. He stripped them both as they kissed. He prepared his hyung's body to accept him and entered him swiftly from behind. As they rutted together in the throes of ecstasy, the younger man began a mantra, "Saranghaeyeo, Heechul hyung, saranghaeyeo Heenim, saranghaeyeo dear flower, saranghae my princess. Oh my Rella, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae. RELLA!"

The younger man didn't see the tears of happy relief on the older man's face as he'd begun calling mindlessly to his beloved Rella, without mentioning his God even once. The younger man lay heavily on his hyung's back as he recovered his senses. He pressed soft kisses on the older man's back and then separated himself from him. They fell naturally into familiar positions for the younger man to fulfill his hyung's other demand. The older man panicked within two minutes because he was already too close to the edge. The younger man paused and tightly gripped the older man at the base, patiently waiting until his hyung signaled him to continue, before resuming. They repeated the same cycle six more times before the older man finally surrendered to the bliss of his dongsaeng's oral skills. The younger man consumed every last drop including his own, that had begun slowly escaping his hyung's body, until no trace of evidence remained to indicate anything intimate had happened between them at all.

The younger man rolled over onto his back and fought to regain a relaxed breathing rhythm. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel his hyung looking at him. He sighed heavily, "Okay now, hyung? May I sleep?"

The older man snorted a humorless laugh, "Yes, fine, Siwonnie. Sleep."

"Hyung? You're staying?"

"Yes, unless you tell me to go which you've already said you won't."

"Even until morning?"

"Yes. Do you have some complaint?"

"No, but you aren't comfortable. Come here."

The older man stared at his dongsaeng, silently debating with himself whether to take issue with being ordered to move without benefit of respectful address. He silently and uncharacteristically obeyed Siwon instead and snuggled in closer as the younger man's strong, warm, sculpted arms closed around him. He felt the younger man's warm, moist lips press a brief kiss against his forehead and then Siwon's weary voice whispered, "Goodnight, saranghaeyeo."

Heechul lay awake a long time just savoring the feeling of being held. Even in his sleep Siwon was always this way. At moments such as this, Heechul was made acutely aware that Siwon didn't just love him; Siwon cherished him and instinctively sought to protect him from all harm at all times. Heechul couldn't recall ever having been loved before with anything resembling this reverence and devotion that Siwon offered. Despite having been bullied into being intimate with Heechul more than once, there was never any resentment nor any withholding of love, either. Siwon loved Heechul heart, body, mind and soul no holds barred and Heechul knew it.

Heechul wondered for the millionth time if he'd ever be able to admit to Siwon that the reason he always turned to him wasn't for the skinship and sex itself but for the quality of the feelings behind them. His eyes closed as slow, silent tears of gratitude trickled from the corners, across the bridge of his nose and onto the younger man's bare skin. He confessed quietly against the sleeping man's chest, "Nobody else can make me feel like you do. Saranghae, my prince. Until time stops being time, saranghae. Above all others, saranghae."

Heechul startled in alarm as Siwon's embrace tightened and he felt his dongsaeng's lips kissing his uppermost tear dampened eye. He hesitantly opened his eyes then, to look at Siwon, worried he'd been overheard but Siwon was still deeply asleep. Heechul smiled in relief and relaxed again as he whispered, "Someday I'll have the courage to tell you when you're awake. Arasso. Maybe tomorrow."

Unaware of the melancholic smile upon his lips, Heechul finally fell asleep to the sound of Siwon's strong, steady, reliable heartbeat.

END


End file.
